memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Encyclopedia
Summary References * Star Trek Encyclopedia volume 1 references * Star Trek Encyclopedia volume 2 references * Star Trek Encyclopedia volume 3 references * Star Trek Encyclopedia volume 4 references Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Akorem Laan • Alixia • Alixus • Annorax • Arissa • Asoth • Ayala • Bareil Antos • Julian Bashir • Benil • Liam Bilby • Buck Bokai • Borath • Broik • Brunt • Jeff Carlson • Chakotay • Pavel Chekov • Lola Chrystal • Zefram Cochrane • Cretak • Culluh • Damar • Danar • Data • Dathon • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Torias Dax • Dejaren • Rex Denning • Deyos • Matthew Dougherty • Sarina Douglas • Dulmer • Dukat • Michael Eddington • • Vic Fontaine • Riley Frazier • Gaila • Elim Garak • Faith Garland • Gelnon • Iliana Ghemor • Tekeny Ghemor • Gint • Gowron • Guinan • Hagath • Haneek • Hanok • Cal Hudson • Ibudan • Ishan Chaye • Ishka • Jack • Jaheel • Kathryn Janeway • Jasad • Kes • Kilana • Kira Meru • Kira Nerys • Kira Pohl • Kira Reon • Kira Taban • James T. Kirk • Harry Kim • • Geordi La Forge • • Leeta • Lore • Lovok • Luaran • Lucsly • Macet • Aamin Marritza • Martok • Mila • Leonard McCoy • Mora Pol • Morn • Neelix • Nidell • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Obrist • Odo • Opaka • Tom Paris • Patrick • Danara Pel • Jean-Luc Picard • Christopher Pike • Q • Quark • Raimus • William Riker • Telek R'Mor • Ro Laren • Rom • William Ross • Sakonna • Sarek • Senva • Seska • Gideon Seyetik • Shakaar Edon • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Luther Sloan • Solok • Noonien Soong • Sorm • Spock • Lon Suder • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Surmak Ren • Syvar • Tahna Los • Enabran Tain • Thrax • Tora Ziyal • B'Elanna Torres • Traidy • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Tuvok • Nyota Uhura • Vash • Verad • Vorik • April Wade • Weyoun • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman • Winn Adami • Worf • Natasha Yar • Kasidy Yates • Yelgrun • • Chantal Zaheva • Zahir • Zakarian • Zarabeth • Zarale • Zaynar • Zayra • Zek • Marien Zimbata • Lewis Zimmerman • Zio • Tora Ziyal • Zlangco • Zocal • Zolan • Zor-Kahn • Zora • Zorn Locations :Badlands • Bajoran wormhole • Blue Horizon • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Empok Nor • Gamma Quadrant • Kran-Tobal prison • Pelios Station • Prophet's Landing • Yadozi Desert • Zeta Gelis Cluster Planets and planetoids :AR-558 • Bajor • Draylon II • Japori II • Kentanna • Kyana Prime • Levinius V • Omekla III • Orias III • Remmil VI • Thalos VI • Thalos VII • Vandros IV • Zadar IV • Zalkon • Zayra IV • Zetar II • Zytchin III • Zeta Alpha II • Zeta Gomal IV Stars and star systems :Chin'toka • Zadar • Zalkon system • Zayra system • Zeta Alpha • Zeta Gomal • Zetar system • Zytchin Sectors :Zed Lapis sector Starships : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Boslic • Breen • Capellan • Cardassian • Changeling • El-Aurian • Ferengi • Flaxian • Gorn • Halanan • Hirogen • Horta • Human • Hur'q • Jem'Hadar • Kazon • Kellerun • Klingon • Krenim • Kressari • Malon • Markalian • Nausicaan • Ocampa • Orion • Pah-wraith • Prophet • Romulan • Sakari • Saltah'na • Skrreea • Son'a • Species 8472 • Talaxian • Talosian • Tamarian • Tellarite • Tholian • T'Lani • Tosk • Trabe • Trill • Tygarian • Tzenkethi • Verathan • Vidiian • Vorta • Vulcan • Yridian • Zakdorn • Zaldan • Zalkonian • Zetarian • Zibalian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Department of Temporal Investigations • Detapa Council • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Commerce Agency • Ferengi Futures Exchange • French National Assembly • Kazon-Hobii • Kazon-Mostral • Kazon-Nistrim • Kazon-Ogla • Kazon-Oglamar • Kazon-Relora • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Mikhal Traveler • Niners • Obsidian Order • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • University of Betazed • Vidiian Sodality • Vulcan Science Academy Lifeforms :zabathu • zabu • zan periculi • zark Food and beverages :''zabee'' nut • zilm'kach Events :Battle of Zambrano Other references :Altonian brain teaser • asinolyathin • Battle of Wolf 359 • benzocyatizine • Carrington Award • corophizine • cortolin • dermatiraelian plastiscine • desegranine • Eelwasser • Garanian bolite • isoboramine • Kalevian montar • Kalla-Nohra Syndrome • Karo-Net • Maraltian seev-ale • morphenolog • Pottrik Syndrome • Proficient Service Medallion • shatterframe • Slug-O-Cola • Teplan blight • thalmerite • Yoruba mask • ''zanthi'' fever • Zaterl emerald • zero-gravity combat training • Zocal's Third Prophecy Appendices Background information *The third edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia includes data from "The Cage" to the last 1998 episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. Further DS9 episodes do not have entries, although information on characters, starships, events and other information up until "What You Leave Behind" are included. This span excludes all later data from the last three seasons of Voyager, the events of Star Trek: Nemesis and all data pertaining to Star Trek: Enterprise. *The fourth edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia includes data from "The Cage" to 2013's Star Trek Into Darkness. It also includes further information on DS9 and Voyager episodes. This span included all later data on DS9, Voyager, Enterprise and the new Kelvin timeline. Images avel Durken001.jpg chief petty officer insignia.jpg|Senior chief rank insignia. romEmpgOW34I.jpg|Romulan Empire. cairn.jpg|Maques. caatati.jpg|Lumas. iden.jpg|Iden. macReady.jpg|MacReady. macias.jpg|Macias. m'Rek.jpg|M'Rek. cryotube.jpg|Cryotube. mojave.jpg|Mojave. slug-O-Cola.jpg|Slug-o-Cola. otrin.jpg brin.jpg maco-Staff Sergeant.jpg maco-2nd Lieutenant.jpg maco- Captain.jpg maco- Lt. Col..jpg maco- Col.jpg maco- Brig. Gen..jpg maco- Lt. Gen.jpg maco-Maj Serg.jpg maco- Maj. Gen..jpg ufp-emblem.jpg|UFP emblem. klingon Empire.jpg|Klingon Empire emblem. borg.jpg|Emblem of the Borg Collective. charybdis Patch.jpg| assignment patch nX02.jpg| assignment patch galaxy Class Starship Development Project.jpg|Logo of the Galaxy Class Starship Development Project ring enterprise.jpg|The constitution class side.jpg| new Orleans class.jpg|A starship uSS Appalachia side.jpg|A starship d4 class (ar).jpg| patrol ship academy class ring.jpg|Starfleet Academy ring tOSfedbanner.jpg vulcanIDIC.jpg bajoranEmblem.jpg dominionEmblem.jpg uSA52stars.jpg uSS Appalachia.jpg class F shuttle.jpg star Trek Encyclopedia cover.jpg new Orleans class.jpg starfleet base insignia.jpg enterprise cmd insignia.jpg starfleet 2270s cmd insignia.jpg starfleet 2280s insignia.jpg starfleet 2370s insignia.jpg starfleet 29th century logo.jpg constellation class side view.jpg ambassador class side.jpg miranda class side, Lantree variant.jpg excelsior refit side.jpg oberth class side.jpg constitution refit side.jpg sovereign class side.jpg constitution class side.jpg miranda class side.jpg excelsior side.jpg steamrunner side.jpg olympic side.jpg saber class side.jpg vorcha class side.jpg travelpod.jpg d7.jpg jemhadar battleship.jpg maquis.jpg starfleet 2360s insignia.jpg enterprise ops insignia.jpg enterprise sci insignia.jpg enterprise med insignia.jpg negh'Var side.jpg intrepid class side.jpg daedalus class side.jpg antares assignment patch.png uSS Constellation (NCC-1017) assignment patch.png uSS Exeter (NCC-1672) assignment patch.png bajoranbadge.jpg constellation ops insignia.jpg constellation sci insignia.jpg exeter sci insignia.jpg exeter ops insignia.jpg starfleet alt future insignia.jpg sTEncy2 - akritirian prision.gif new Orleans class1.jpg kazon-Hobii.jpg bajoran Maj. rank pin-on.jpg bajoran Capt. Rank pin-on.jpg bajoran Lt. rank pin-on.jpg bajoran Lt. (JG) rank pin-on.jpg bajoran Ens. rank pin-on.jpg kazon-Mostral.jpg kazon-Oglamar.jpg kazon-Pommar.jpg krenim tws.jpg uSS Sutherland ded. plaque.jpg c. Pike Medal of Valor.jpg uSS Saratoga side.jpg sands Hotel.jpg encyclopedia solicitation cover 2.jpg encyclopedia solicitation cover 1.jpg galaxy Class Starship Development Project.jpg abaddon.jpg alcia001.jpg aldara.jpg platonian Alexander.jpg aldebaran whiskey001.jpg d4 class (ar).jpg olaen class.jpg t'plana Hath class.jpg klingBOP22ndCentury.jpg narcine Class.jpg dexa.jpg nX02.jpg cold Station 12 assignment patch.jpg charybdis Patch.jpg iSS Enterprise (NX-01) Patch.jpg ares IV patch.jpg earth-Saturn probe patch.jpg chronowerx logo.jpg hendorff 2259.jpg horizon patch006.jpg iSS Avenger Patch.jpg hur'q symbol.jpg iSA patch.jpg jupiter Station patch.jpg mACO Emblem.jpg mACO 1st Lt..jpg nomad 2267.jpg nomad 2002.jpg nX project logo.jpg phoenix emblem.jpg phoenix patch.jpg 602 club sign.jpg red Squad Insignia.jpg starfleet HQ emblem.jpg eCS Logo.jpg uSS Enterprise (CVN-65) emblem.jpg nASA Emblem.jpg sanctuary district.jpg starfleet security patch.jpg apollo 11 patch.jpg martok banner.jpg son'a symbol.jpg quark's bar logo.jpg starfleet patch.jpg kosst Amojan Book.jpg kos'Karii.jpg alenis Grem.jpg afGU the circle.jpg commander branch.jpg brax.jpg r April (GR).jpg uSS Appalachia side.jpg café des Artistes.jpg capt Kirk's oath.jpg cHAH-mooz-ee.jpg ch'Pok.jpg ch'rega.jpg skagaran colony.jpg north Star Town.jpg delta Flyer side.jpg penk.jpg mezoti.jpg sTencycApril.jpg kukalaka.jpg duck blind002.jpg lal human.jpg l'Kor.jpg ktarian game.jpg kreetassa Hall of Diplomacy.jpg shroud of the Sword.jpg jaglom Shrek.jpg klingon Empire.jpg danube class.jpg bop23rom side.jpg dkora side.jpg romtalon side.jpg type-7 Shuttlecraft.jpg challenger STS-51-L emblem.jpg tantalus colony logo.jpg shuttle Enterprise patch.jpg academy class ring.jpg xindi symbol.jpg j Komack (ar).jpg koru.jpg bethany.jpg taxco.jpg surak teachings book.jpg great teacher.jpg augris.jpg caylem.jpg Capt Korris.jpg External link * Encyclopedia